Beautiful, Miracle, Unbelievable Songfic Oneshot
by Aleka446
Summary: Compared to Ino, Sakura's invisible to Sai. Will she be able to confess her emotions? SaiSaku. Songfic. Song- Invisible Artist- Taylor Swift R


Beautiful, Miracle, Unbelievable

SaiSaku Songfic Oneshot

Don't ask me. I don't know. I just really wanted to write a SaiSaku songfic, and I got an idea with this song...

Ahem... I'm a NaruSaku fan, I don't care what anyone says! This is one of my favorite- excuse me- 'crack' couples. ^^

~Beautiful, Miracle, Unbelievable~

I don't know what's wrong with me.

Sure, I get into fights with Ino a lot, but now that she was hitting on Sai, I felt... Well, jealous. Good God, I'm going crazy. Now Sai's smiling, but Ino's eyes are slitted so that she looks flirty. He was gaining emotions now, so his eyes were like a light turning on.

'Oh, Sai... Ino can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile...'

"Miss Beautiful."

My eyes widen and I scream, "WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE CALLED BEAUTIFUL?"

. . .

"Okay, Sai, just grab me that one up there."

"Yes, Sakura-chan."

His hand stops halfway there and he begins staring off in the distance. Then I realized he's staring at a blue-eyed, blond-haired someone. I feel my teeth grit. She wasn't going to notice how he stopped and stared when she walked by. Clenching my fist, I grab the jar from his hand. He blinks at my actions and I stalk up to the counter to pay for my ink.

As we leave, Sai is still staring at me. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You seem-" he checks in his book- "aggravated." I blush and answer quickly, "No! I'm not aggravated!" There's a bit of silence as I begin thinking, 'All I want to do is show you that Ino doesn't even know you.'

"Good bye," Sai bids me as he breaks off to head to his apartment. I raise a hand in farewell. As he walks off, I keep going with my head down. 'Ino's never gonna love you like I want to. You just see right through me, but Sai, if you only knew me...' I take a deep breath. 'We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable... Instead, I'm just invisible.'

. . .

As Sai finishes off the last of the enemy ninja, I think, 'There's a fire inside of you... It can't help but shine through.' Sai looks up at Ino. She's looking away, ignoring the light even though he just fought better than all of us. His expressions changes to crestfallen and I wonder how to make him think of me. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto groans. I jump and continue healing him, feeling sad.

"Are you okay?" the blond asks. "You seem distant." I am. I'm thinking about all Sai and I could be. "So, Ino," Sai says. She looks at him. "Oh, Sai! Hello." I feel jealousy rip through me and clench my fists. He strikes up a conversation with her while I watch longingly. She couldn't see him wanting her the way I wanted him.

When we were done, Ino and I went into the girl's tent. "So," I say after we get ready for bed. "You and Sai, huh?" She giggles. "Sure. He obviously like me. Calls me beautiful. Makes me feel special, y'know?" I try to calm myself down and say, "Sounds nice. I'm gonna turn in."

With that, I pull the sheets over my head. Taking a flashlight, I open my diary. It's roughly the same size as his sketchbook. Taking a pen, I write-

_Sai, Ino doesn't know you. I really want to show you that, but it's like I'm invisible. If you only knew me, we could be a beautiful, miracle unbelievable_

I stopped writing. It was too painful for me to continue on. With a sigh, I put the book away and lie down, clicking the flashlight off. My eyes close and I drift off.

. . .

"C'mon, Forehead! Wake up!"

Opening my clear green eyes, I look up to see Ino. "Sai's waiting for you so you can start your watch," she tells me. I go outside as she crawls into her sleeping bag. Sai looks up with a fake smile. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

I look away. "Hey, Sai." We sit down in between two tents and stay silent before he says, "You aren't aggravated. You're upset." I turn to him and snap, "What are you gonna do about it, Sai?" He seems taken aback and I mentally smack myself.

Then he does something unexpected. He pulls out my diary. "Ino gave this to me. Said I should read it." Terrified, I try yank it out of his hands but he holds tight, so all I manage to do is pull him closer to me. Our noses are touching and I can feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Sakura-chan," he murmurs, black eyes meeting mine. "You aren't invisible." Then he kissed me, so softly and gently that I'm sure it's a dream. The only thing that snaps me out of it is, "You're beautiful, miracle, unbelievable..."

. . .

WHY?

EVERY TIME I WRITE A SONGFIC, I HATE IT! THE THING SUCKS! UGH! I GIVE UP!

Review and don't flame. Please.


End file.
